


Could Be Worse

by Willowbrooke



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Bloody hell, how did this happen?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Be Worse

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that popped into my head as I was waking up this morning.

"Bloody hell, how did this happen?"

James can't help but smile. "What? You mean how did we manage to get tied up facing each other in an abandoned house?"

"Yeah, smartarse, that. Think we can get to that window?"

"Maybe, but we can't open it," James responds. "Can you reach your phone?"

"Can't get it to me ear, can I?" Robbie sounds frustrated.

"Right, sorry."

"Nothing else to do then." Robbie smiles as he leans in and kisses James, who returns the kiss with enthusiasm. Feeling James' cock twitch against his, Robbie deepens the kiss. 

Suppose things could be worse.


End file.
